<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pink Shoes by hoshiletigre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271688">The Pink Shoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre'>hoshiletigre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, I don't know what else to add honestly, Secret Santa, Shoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan hangs out with Mingyu and loses his pink shoes for some reason. Later, he finds them on his coworker's feet, who also happens to be his friend. How did that even happen in the first place? Seungkwan figures it out and decides to get the same shoes for his friend, since Christmas is coming up. Oh, and he learns that his workplace is organizing an event, that's convenient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xu Ming Hao | The8 &amp; Boo Seungkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pink Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">hohoho (okno) This was supposed to be part of </span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249111"><span class="small">some kind of AU I published last year</span></a> <span class="small"> but I didn't write the idea on my computer so I forgot and saw it later on haha. So I decided to write it anyway and since it's not tied to the AU, I did something different. That's all. :3 Happy reading, and happy holidays (if you have holidays)!</span><br/><span class="small">Sorry if there are mistakes. English is not my main language. *awkward awkward*</span><br/><span class="small">(ps: shoe size?? idk no shoe size xd)</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's already almost 1pm and Seungkwan is forcing his stomach to shut up because it's empty and silent around him, he doesn't want to deal with curious eyes this early in the afternoon.</p><p>So far, it's only been a minute or something since he knocked on the door for the first time today, but... what is Mingyu doing??? He's literally the one who invited Seungkwan in the first place, so what is happening inside? Seungkwan didn't hear anything, not a single '<em>I'm coming</em>' from his friend.</p><p>Then, finally, the front door unlocks and Mingyu opens it, looking a bit... nervous?</p><p>“Seungkwanie, hello! Sorry for the wait, I uh... something kinda happened so uh... come in?” he says, chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>Seungkwan blinks at him, feeling even more confused. “Okay?” Then he walks past his friend and gets inside. Looking around, he notices nothing wrong; if anything, everything looks way cleaner than his own place.</p><p>Behind him, he hears Mingyu closing the door and walking to the kitchen. “Hungry? I baked a cake.”</p><p>Seungkwan looks back at him and gives a nod. “Actually, I'm starving.”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head at him, amusedly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then the end of the day is near and Seungkwan is exhausted. He and Mingyu had fun today, though picking and getting rid of pieces of a broken bowl wasn't very pleasant, at least they had each other and they did a lot of things, like shopping then playing around with their new items. Mingyu even got to dress Seungkwan from head to toe like he was playing a dressing game with a doll, and Seungkwan is so tired that he doesn't even want to change back into his previous outfit, so he leaves looking like this and Mingyu is happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A week later, Seungkwan is jogging, though a bit late for this kind of activity, but he woke up late and didn't want to skip so here he is, almost out of breath but forcing himself to continue so he can keep being as healthy and as fit as possible. It may be tiring but <em>oh</em> it feels great! Seungkwan feels awesome today.</p><p>All is well, but then, when he's wondering if he should take a last break already, he notices one of his coworkers, one of the few he's actually fond of. With a smile on his face, he decides to stop jogging now so he can greet his friend. “Hello Minghao!”</p><p>Minghao lifts his head from his phone, looking surprised, then he's smiling just as wide as Seungkwan. “Hey Seungkwan. How are you?”</p><p>Seungkwan stops his steps when he's close enough. “Oh, I'm energized. Today's a good day, isn't it?” he says, still panting a bit.</p><p>It makes Minghao chuckle softly. “Yeah, the sky looks good and the temperature feels nice too.”</p><p>“It's like the sun is filling me with energy!” Seungkwan jokes, but honestly, it wasn't a very good joke so out of embarrassment, he kinda looks down at their feet, when he notices something weird.</p><p>Don't Minghao's pink shoes look like Seungkwan's...? Not that Seungkwan is wearing them now... he doesn't even know where they are hiding.</p><p>But they're classic pink Converses, very common shoes then, but something is off...</p><p>Minghao appears to be smiling a bit fondly, like Seungkwan is his beloved lost little brother, but he ends up being confused as he looks down to where Seungkwan is staring at. “Uhm, is something the matter?”</p><p>That's when it clicks; Seungkwan added a small accessory to each of his own shoes, which he can see here! Therefore, Minghao is wearing Seungkwan's shoes and that's where they've been hiding. But how did that even happen in the first place? Probably Mingyu, as he's friends with both of them. “Why... are you wearing my shoes...?”</p><p>He looks up at the other, who looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. “Your shoes??”</p><p>Seungkwan nods, a few times, and Minghao looks back at his feet.</p><p>And it clicks for him as well. “Oh... oh. I'm... I'm so sorry Seungkwan, I didn't know! I thought... I thought they belonged to Mingyu and he... he told me I could have them if I wanted...”</p><p>Seungkwan frowns. “Really?” he says, then lowers his voice, “<em>Oh Mingyu... I'm going to **** him.</em>”</p><p>Blinking in confusion, Minghao asks, “What???”</p><p>And with a grin, Seungkwan waves his hands between them. “Nothing.” He hopes Minghao didn't actually hear him earlier. He won't... do actual harm to Mingyu, he swears.</p><p>“Um, okay. Here, you can have them back.” Then Minghao is really starting to remove the shoes from his feet out here, in the middle of this park. He can't be walking around with bare feet! Seungkwan can not allow that!</p><p>“Uh– please stop– you need other shoes to go back home, don't you??”</p><p>After hearing that, Minghao stops and stands up properly. He still looks awkward, honestly, which shows that he genuinely had no idea this pair were Seungkwan's all along. “But, really, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you now if you're not busy.”</p><p>It's not that Seungkwan will be busy, but he still thinks about it because he's literally drenched in sweat underneath his clothes. He doesn't want his friend to feel bad the entire day because of this tiny issue, so he pushes his problem aside and gives him the thumbs up. “Sure, let's go!”</p><p>At last, Minghao's smile is back on his face and it makes Seungkwan happy. It's been a while since they last hung out anyway so this will be nice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Later, the duo is inside a nice shoe store and Minghao can't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut, like he knows the history behind every shoe and what clothes they should be paired with. Meanwhile, Seungkwan already lost all his energy and doesn't find it in himself to actually try and pretend to memorize every single piece of information his friend is giving him– there are way too many! Usually, the passionate one is always Seungkwan but right now, he's drowning and he needs help.</p><p>Their trip to the shoe store ends well, Minghao got himself new shoes and even bought new shoes for Seungkwan, even though Seungkwan tried to refuse but Minghao was stubborn and did whatever he wanted. So, Seungkwan got his pink shoes back and he's glad.</p><p>But it's not over. Minghao wants to spoil Seungkwan a bit more because he still feels sorry — seriously, Seungkwan already forgave him ages ago —, so he treats him to a restaurant.</p><p>An hour after they entered the place, they finally say goodbye to each other and Seungkwan can go home. This day definitely did not go the way Seungkwan thought it would, but now he's feeling a bit generous. If Minghao took his shoes in the first place, it's because he liked them a lot, otherwise he wouldn't even be wearing them outside, right? Then Seungkwan wants to give him similar ones, also because Christmas is coming up. And, no, Minghao did not buy casual shoes earlier.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's a miracle, isn't it? Seungkwan's workplace is organizing a cosy event and everyone gets to be a Secret Santa. Surprisingly, Seungkwan pulled Minghao's name so he can get him the shoes as a present. This is awesome, Seungkwan is very happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>D-day is here and Seungkwan is getting his present from his manager. She's a very thoughtful and caring person and Seungkwan is content after seeing what he got; new big sunglasses he'll get to wear next summer.</p><p>Now it's Seungkwan's turn to give his present. He's smiling from ear to ear as he walks to Minghao and hands him his wrapped box. Minghao looks surprised and happy at the same time as he watches him, then he's grabbing the box and staring at it. “Oh, thank you Seungkwan.” Seungkwan smiles at him and retreats a little bit while watching him slightly shake the box as he tries to guess what's inside before opening it. Once the wrapping is gone, and the top of the box is set aside, Minghao can't stop smiling. “Oh my... Seungkwan, you didn't have to.”</p><p>But Seungkwan shakes his head at his words. “Of course I had to, I'm your secret Santa!”</p><p>It makes the latter laugh. “Yeah, you're right.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And all is well, Seungkwan got his shoes back, and Minghao got the same pair but brand new and without Seungkwan's personal touch — Minghao said he was going to customize his as well. What about Mingyu? He didn't even notice Seungkwan forgot his shoes at his place, and he's pretty forgetful so he has sooo many shoes that he doesn't always remember what he owns. He does remember when shoes don't belong to him but that day, Seungkwan guesses Mingyu was tired and didn't even think about it twice.</p><p>Well, at least Seungkwan and Minghao got a bit closer to each other.</p><p>And Seungkwan got an army of new shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>